Summon Spirits (UW)
Summon Spirits are magical creatures that can be summoned, usually for battle purposes. They are also known by other names, such as Eidolons, Espers, Guardian Forces, Aeons and Personas. These creatures are usually very powerful and can deal devastating attacks on their enemies, though there are some summons that use more curative abilities than others. Nature of Summons Unlike the conventional form of Summoning through various Charms, Summon Stones are absorbed into a person if that person allows the summon to do so. Once the Stone is absorbed by the person its spirit forms a symbiotic host, inhabiting the person's soul. Within the person, the summon begins to form a mental and spiritual link with the host, which follows by using his/her/its strength to augment the host's power, either by increasing the user's physical attributes, magical attributes, special skills or a combination of the three up to and including all three. They can also give the host spells and abilities that they were not able to use without them, and over a long period of time through a bleeding effect that can let the host use these abilities without their summon, albeit weaker. Each spirit can have up to ten abilities and up to four magic spells per spirit. These summons can also give the user an enhanced drive form (also known as Summoned Drive) if the summon is capable of imbuing such forms on the host, further augmenting the user's abilities. However these drive modes are difficult to control, as it is the bestial power of the summon spirit that they are weilding and could in turn, overwhelm the user in question. Summon's are also sentient. They are free thinking, using their experiences in life as well as with their previous hosts (if they had any prior to their current one) to advise the user. Nominally, they follow the commands of the host, but it is not always the case. There are cases where the summon spirit can act independently with their host, in some cases even possessing their host to achieve their goals, whatever they might be. It is considered dangerous to have two or more summon spirits within one host. Due to the mental strain caused by one spirit, having two at once can lead to a very severe mental strain which can lead to symptoms such as mental degradation and amnesia to severe and more often than not, stroke and heart attacks. The only exceptions are summon stones that contain multiple spirits acting in unison, like the Magus Sisters and the Brothers Minotaur & Sacred, as they are facets of one summon and thus would run less of a risk, but requires slightly more concentration than normal in order to keep them in line. Nature of Summonstones Summons oiginally came into being from the Feymarch, (also known as the Land of the Phantom Beasts, the Farplane et.al), a realm outside of the Physical realm. While Spirits can maintain their form within the physical realm, they require a significant amount of mana in order to sustain their appearance. If they are unable to do so for a certain period of time, they "die" or rather enter into a dormant state, where their physical bodies wither and become a Summonstone. It is also believed and is confirmed that the various summon spirits are actually people who have done various deeds in the past, and as a result have had strong souls (either of light or darkness). There has been various people that yearns to become a Summon Spirit. The reasons may vary from person to person. Whatever the case maybe, the person who seeks to become a Summon Spirit without the aid of death to judge their deeds must seek out the King of the Summon Spirits (at the time of the Unsung War Saga, it is Odin) while holding in their possession a gem that is to the person's liking. Odin will lead the person to the Judgement Stone where it will engulf the person. Once inside, the person will face a trial specific to that person. No details have come from the summons that has passed the trail since the trail itself will be erased from the person's mind. There is no need to say that if the person fails the trail, the person will become one with the Judgement Stone. If the person passes the trail, they are given a new body and a chance to retain their orginal bodies in some shape or form. If the summon accepts, the former body will morph into what ever the summon desires. Otherwise, the body will be erased from the annals of time. In rare occasions, a person can be born with a summon spirit, in this case, Princess Fuu Chao Rin of Eastern Cloud was born with the Summon Spirit Pheonix. How this occurs is currently unknown and some researchers are looking into it, but nothing has been proven. Acquiring a summon stone is generally simple, some are willing to join with the host willingly but there are some cases where the potential host would have to fight in order to earn their services and advice. Such rules are generally on a Spirit-by-Spirit basis. There are two ways for a Summon Spirit to be disconected from its host. One is willing disconnection, where the host can in a way eject the stone from his or her body. The other way is unwilling disconnection which involves the host dying, forcing the Summonstone into its physical form. List of Summons Those in an asterik (*) have abilities based on speculation and nothing has been confirmed as of yet. Trivia *The Idea of Summon Spirits was originally used by Tipsynaruto of Final Fantasy Forums. Their capabilities as well as the use of Summons in stone form are taken from the Final Fantasy series, namely Final Fantasy VIII, X and Dissidia. Category:Unsungverse